Ívarr Antonius
Querks * Sprache 3 * Kochen 2 * Feuer Frisör 1 Inventory Pocket Knife Personal information #Does you character have siblings: 4 Brothers and 1 Sister #Relationship with Mother: My mother loved me a lot. She is dead :( She died when I was 17. #Relationship with Father: My father hates me because I am small and can't become a good fighter. #Witnessed something that fundamentally changed him: My father hurt me a lot and said he would rather kill me if my mother wasn't there. So I ran away when I heard that my mother died. I didn't even get to say my farewells. #On average day, what can be found in characters pockets: Pocket-knife #Does character have recurring themes in dreams: His father at his knees with brothers begging for their lives. #Does character have recurring themes in nightmares: Dying at father's hand, being laughed at by brother. #Has your character ever fired a gun (bow?). First target: Just for food in wood #Current socioeconomic status: Family was really big in the group and proud of their high status. I hated that because of what my father expected from me. Don't have any problem with living poor. #Does character feel comfortable with more or less clothing: More clothing is better #In what situation was character the most afraid: When I heard that my mother is dead, I was so afraid so that I ran away from my tribe. Didn't even had to chance to see my mother. #When is character most calm: First time I found a group to live with for a while after leaving my tribe. #Bothered by blood: No #Does character remember names or faces easier: Faces #Is character preoccupied with money or material possession: No, it reminds me more of the way my father and family lived. #Which does character idealize most: happiness or success: Success > Happiness #Characters favourite toy as a child: A small wooden totem, I thought it can protect me from my father. #Is character more likely to admire wisdom or ambition in others: Wisdom > Ambition #What is characters biggest relationship flaw? Has this destroyed relationships?: Too young, didn't have any relationships before. #In what does character compare himself to others? For sake of self-validation or self-criticism?: Comparison about power (dueling power) for self-critism #If something tragic or negative happens to your character, do they believe they may have cause or deserved it, or are they quick to blame others?: I deserved it for sure. #What does character like in other people?: Ambition, search for another way to solve problems #What does character dislike in other people?: I hate people that don't like children #How quick is character to trust someone else?: Moderate #How quick is character to suspect someone else? Does this change if they are close: Doesn't suspect people quickly #How does character behave around children?: I care a lot for children. #How does your character normally deal with confrontation?: Not good, in order to avoid confrontation I don't tell anyone anything about my past. I get pretty quickly angry #How quick or slow is character to resort to physical violence in a confrontation: #What did your character dream of being or doing as a child? Did that dream come true?: #What does your character find repulsive or disgusting?: #Describe a scenario in which your character feels most comfortable: #Describe a scenario in which your character feels most uncomfortable: #In the face of criticism, is your character defensive, self-deprecating, or willing to improve?: #Is your character more likely to keep trying a solution/method that didn´t work the first time, or immediately move on to a different solution/method?: #How does your character behave around people they like?: #How does your character behave around people they dislike?: #Is your character more concerned with defending their honor, or protecting their status?: #Is your character more likely to remove a problem/threat, or remove themelves from a problem/threat?: #Has your character ever been bitten by an animal? How were they affected (or unaffected)?: #How does your character treat people in service jobs?: #Does your character feel that they deserve to have what they want, whether it be material or abstract, or do they feel they must earn it first?: #Has your character ever had a parental figure who was not related to them?: #Has your character ever had a dependent figure who was not related to them?: #How easy or difficult is it for your character to say “I love you”? Can they say it without menaing it?: #What does your character believe will happen to them after they die? Does this belief scare them?: Kategorie:Nomaren Kategorie:Individuum Kategorie:Player